Taismo - Prologue & Chapter 1
by JesusManson666
Summary: This is a story I began working on in 2010, and after having the story posted on deviantArt for so long, I decided to post it here and give this site a chance. I'm a big fan of Sonic X, especially of Tails and Cosmo, my all-time favorite fictional couple that's both canon and non-canon. This chapter begins a new ending, beginning, and love for the title characters. Enjoy!


There was another story to what happened with Tails and Cosmo. Cosmo still died on that day fighting Dark Oak and the Metarex, but not by how you remember. You all know about the Chaos Emeralds, the Metarex War, and probably so many characters from several different places. Something else happened that day, but let's start with a look at the past.

I am Jason, and when I was a child, probably 4, I was strangely sent to a new world without knowing how. In the world I arrived to, I met two others who would later become my closest friends. We were still on Earth, but in a different dimension. The Earth we were at was the residence of a boy named Gohan, and the other boy sent there was named Ash. At one point, we wondered what happened, but being kids we had too much fun to care for long, but soon Gohan's parents, and their friends found a way to send me and Ash home, even though we didnt want to go. When we did, however, we were given devices to allow us to stay in contact with each other, and we did for many years. I learned that Ash wanted to be a Pokemon Master, and Gohan to be as great of a fighter as his dad, Goku, is. Eventually, me and Ash developed the same abilities as Gohan and Goku, great strength, Super Saiyan abilities, and lots more.

Throughout the years we also discovered other worlds, similar and different to our own. With our strength, and the heroes we met along our journeys, we formed a great alliance to fight all evil. Things were well, and then we were sent to another world where we met our newest friend, Yugi. He taught us of his legendary card game, and soon the three of us were champions as well. From that point, we were successful Pokemon trainers, master duelists, strong Super Saiyan warriors, and so much more, but moving along farther...

We discovered another Earth, where Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends were sent to due to the power of Chaos Control. We offered to help send them back, but there was one obstacle after another. Soon enough they were sent back to their world, a place called Mobius, where it was a replica of Earth. From that point we didnt communicate with either world becuase of matters with our allies and friends such as the Autobots, the Avatar, the Justice League, and so many others. The next time we saw everyone, the Metarex have struck.

We arrived to Mobius the same time that a young man named Chris Thorndyke found his way to Sonic's world. We offered to help, but he wanted to find the way himself. When a young girl named Cosmo explained what the Metarex were doing, we all jumped into action. Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Tails and Cosmo took off in the Blue Typhoon, and we waited to be summoned to help. There were points when me, Ash, Gohan, and Yugi made shifts of who would assist and when. Ash helped everyone with a ghost-like Metarex, and informed everyone in the alliance that Shadow the Hedgehog returned after what seemed to be a fatal decision. Yugi, or should I say the spirit of the Millenium Puzzle, helped destroyed Scarship, a Metarex who killed the remaining of Cosmo's people, with his great power and the Egyptian Gods. Gohan kept control of the Blue Typhoon while the crew searched for a Chaos Emerald, and he destroyed all the Metarex on that planet. As for me, I helped in a retrieval action with everyone, as well as the devious Dr. Eggman, to get two Chaos Emeralds. It was there that Dark Oak, the Metarex ruler, revealed himself, and I called in the other three to do whatever we could. In the end, not much was accomplished, but we noticed something during our travels.

Each of us noticed a chemistry between Tails and Cosmo. They listened to everything the other was saying, Tails provided Cosmo hope and strength that peace will be an inevitable outcome, and she warmed his heart and soul. We all could tell, except for Sonic and the others, that they were meant to be together, but didnt say or do anything. I believe that was enough history for everyone. Now to the last battle of the Metarex War...

It was the four of us, the Blue Typhoon, Team Chaotix, and Dr. Eggman fighting against Dark Oak, and it came time when Cosmo held our enemy in a bind. At the point where Cosmo decided to sacrifice herself to save the galaxy, we were waiting for Tails' decision to fire when Ash shouted "WAIT!" He went through a dimensional portal and out came 2 ghosts- Danny Phanton and Danielle 'Dani' Phantom. They turned Cosmo, who was in her adult tree form, intangible so that she could survive the blast. With a load of relief off his shoulders, and a more optimistic mood, he yelled out "Get ready everyone. Soon we'll all be home. Sonic Power Cannon FIRE!" The cannon shot out Super Sonic and Super Shadow to Dark Oak, but just before the hit an unwanted figure appeared. He knocked the hedgehogs out of the way, pulled the evilness that was Dark Oak out of his sphere, and an explosion sent Danny back to the ship, but Cosmo and Dani in the figure's giant clutch. It was Galvatron, leader of the Decepticons, and one of the top commanders of the evil syndicate known as the Brotherhood of Darkness.

No one expected his appearance, but we didnt care. We fought him with our best force, but being worn out from the ongoing fight beforehand, we were no match, and everyone was slammed into the Typhoon. Tails ran out onto the bow of the ship and exclaimed "Let them go NOW!"

"You pathetic creature," said Galvatron. "Do you think I'll do that? I'm here to take away from you a soul that fills me with disgust, and now I have two in my hand which will make it twice as great!"

He laughed his maniacal laugh when Eggman spoke up-

"Galvatron, I fought for and alongside you for some time, but now I see your true intentions. Like the Metarex, you only wish to destroy. Dont do it."

"You dare deify me you fat excuse of a genius?" said Galvatron. "It's time to show you all what happens when you mess with me!"

With Cosmo and Dani stuck in his grip, he charged his other hand with energy, and when he was ready, he raised his fist and exclaimed "NOW DIE!"

The four of us were barely conscious, Tails and Danny stared from the front of the Blue Typhoon, Sonic and Shadow were too tired and powered down to do anything, and everyone aboard the ships just witnessed Galvatron murdering the two young girls in his hands


End file.
